pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Meganium (Aura)
|location=Johto Route 30 |evolution=2 |epnum=TBA |epname=''The Chikorita Rescue'' |firstevoep=TBA |numeps1=TBA |numeps2=TBA |firststagename=Chikorita |secondstagename=Bayleef |firstevoname=TBA |prevonum=152 |evo1num=153 |evo2num=154 |secondevoep=TBA |secondevoname=TBA |current=In rotation |java1=Mika Kanai |java2=Mika Kanai |java3=Mika Kanai }} Ash's Meganium was the second Pokémon caught by Ash Calem Ketchum during his travels through Johto, and the eighteenth Pokémon he gained. History Johto When first encountered, Chikorita was quite stubborn, so much so that she didn't want to be captured. She managed to take on Pikachu, and even after receiving a Body Slam from Snorlax, she still wanted to battle, but finally collapsed from exhaustion. Though Ash wanted to take her to a nearby Pokémon Center, Chikorita was still reluctant. After a while, they let it go. But as it rained, Ash got worried and went to look for her with Pikachu. After accepting that it was freezing outside, Chikorita decided to go with Ash. Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck a nearby tree and it started to fall. Ash managed to grab a scared Chikorita and leapt out of the way in time, only for Ash to twist his right ankle. Though Pikachu headed back to the Pokémon Center, Chikorita chose to remain with Ash. Soon the others managed to find Ash and brought him and Chikorita back to the Pokémon Center. On the way, though, Chikorita developed a dislike for Serena. Ash used Chikorita in his Gym Battle with the Azalea Town Gym Leader Bugsy. She was used against Ariados. Though Ariados put up a good fight, Chikorita managed to win. She later when against Bugsy's Butterfree and lost. In Ilex Forest, Ash brought out Chikorita to help a Noctowl against some Ursaring with Sweet Scent. After that, Chikorita tried to snuggle against Ash's leg as always, but Ash ignored her. She was further aggravated when Ash helped Serena with Togepi, much to Pikachu's amusement. Later that night, Chikorita was called in to help battle a Graveler that was attacking a sick Houndour. Somedays later, Chikorita and the others were let out of their Balls. But when she tried to snuggle up to Ash, she encountered an obstacle in Houndour who was being protective of their trainer. When Ash told Houndour it was okay, he allowed her to pass, and stuck her tongue at him. In Goldenrod City, Ash brought Chikorita to a therapy session, where Chikorita learned to not be so cold to everyone. In Ash's Gym Battle with Whitney, she was used against Whitney's Furret and managed to pull off a win. After that, she took a rest in favor of Houndour. After Ash's battle with Silver, Chikorita was used in a battle with Gary. She struggled against Gary's Donphan, but thanks to her newly learned Solar Beam, she managed to win and evolved into Bayleef as a result. In the Silver Conference, Ash brought out Bayleef during his battle with Jimmy Gold to go against Jimmy's Quagsire, but Jimmy recalled Quagsire in favor of his Typhlosion. Though she put up a good fight, Bayleef lost. Sinnoh Personality and characteristics As a Chikorita, her personality was stubborn, passionate and sometimes violent. However, some of her more extreme personality traits seemed to have mellowed with evolution. Moves used Gallery Benji Chikorita.png Lyra Chikorita Razor Leaf.png Chikorita anime.png Ash Bayleef Vine Whip.png Ash Bayleef Razor Leaf.png Ash Bayleef.png Ash_Bayleef_Body_Slam.png Casey_Meganium.png Nurse_Joy_Meganium_Growl.png Casey_Meganium_SolarBeam.png Vincent_Meganium_Vine_Whip.png Vincent_Meganium_Light_Screen.png Casey Meganium Tackle.png Casey Meganium Body Slam.png Vincent Meganium.png Elisa Meganium.png Hilbert Meganium.png Notes *Based on her anime counterpart. The only difference being that she evolves all the way to Meganium. Category:Grass-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Female Characters Category:Female Pokémon Category:Ash's Pokémon in Pokémon Aura Category:Pokémon native to the Johto region Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters